Los Fantasmas De Tony
by alexalu13
Summary: Tony stark es un multimillonario que ah dejado a su familia de lado, ademas de ser aveces egocentrico e insensible, y ahora tres espiritus lo visitaran y le mostraran su pasado, presente y futuro dandole una oportunidad de cambiar ¿podra tony cambiar el destino de su futuro? esto es tonyxloki, tony/loki, slash yaoi. comenten :)


¡Hola! Querido publico que me ama!

Loki: si claro ¬¬'

¡Calla! Bueno aquí les dejo otro fic, que espero terminar para navidad o antes, es una media adaptación, a "los fantasmas de scroosh", pero esto sigue siendo un tonyxloki. Espero que les guste, por que puse todo mi esfuerzo en él y por cierto…

**NOTA ¡PORFAVOR LEAN ESTA NOTA!**

**Escuchen, estoy muy necesitada de fics de algunas parejas, en especial de la película "constantine(baltazarxconstantine)" "twilight(samxcarlisle)" "batman (batmanxjoker)" "avenger (tonyxloki, thorxloki)" tengo una severa adicción al yaoi, y necesito fics, mi propuesta es "fic por fic" me hacen un fic de alguna de estas parejas y yo les hago un fic de alguna pareja que ustedes quieran, la que sea, si están interesados, consúltenme en mi correo, **

**hadadelaarena **

**Me gusta los fic, con romance, mpreg, violación y muchooo lemmon y les hare un fic con lo que ustedes quieras, pero. **

**Este es un nuevo trabajo mío, recuerden, les hare un fic de la pareja que ustedes quieran con lo que ustedes quieran. Pero primero avísenme con un review o envíenme un inbox a mi perfil de fanfiction para saber que me contactaran****.**

Otra vez mi notita, lean y comenten pliiissss

* * *

Tony es uno de los hombres que tienen una vida perfecta que cualquiera quisiese tener, una sin complicaciones y con una economía muy alta, pues en todo Manhattan y él en mundo él era uno de los mas multimillonario, era el jefe de las industrias Stark, vivía en su enorme apartamento en el pent-house, toda su vida llena de lujo y dinero sin acabar, tenía un hermosísimo y sexi y en verdad muy sexi esposo, el modelo más reconocido mundialmente y años atrás el mas inaccesible, Loki Laufeyson y una preciosa y bella hija de 7 años llamada Jokull, "la viva imagen de su madre" le gustaba decir tony. Era una vida perfecta que cualquiera podría envidiar. Loki estaba felizmente casado con tony, jamás pensó que algún día encontraría a un hombre que fuese el indicado… pero había un problema y era que cuando tony se lo proponía el podía ser la persona más estúpida, egocéntrica, insensible, avara, egoísta y lo único que le importaba era el dinero. Odiaba mucho ese lado de tony, pero si se caso con él, es porque se amaban de verdad.

Lo peor era que últimamente su tony ah estado muy amargado con el y con Jokull, y eso ya no le estaba gustando, pues en una buena relación los ambos tienen que dar amor y Loki a veces sentía que solo el daba amor

Navidad, el día en que las familias se reúnen sin importar la distancia, los niños salen de vacaciones y esperan ansiosos recibir regalos y pasar tiempo con sus padres, una fecha en se demuestra todo nuestro amor y aprecio a nuestros seres queridos, pero una de las fechas más complicadas para Loki, pues siempre le costaba hacer que su esposo entrara mas en el espíritu navideño, lo peor era que se metía mucho en su trabajo y no pasaba noche buena y navidad con él y con Jokull, y cuando quería que fueran de viaje para ver a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, tony salía con la simple excusa de que no quería, esa situación era insoportable, últimamente habían tenido más discusiones y empezaba a preocuparse de que aquello le afectara a su pequeña Jokull, pero no, esta navidad quería pasarla en familia y trataría de convencer a tony. Justo hoy era 22 de diciembre y Loki y Jokull iban de regreso a su casa después de comprar los regalos para navidad iban a medio camino en el convertible de Loki cuando llegaron pero antes de salir, Jokull hablo.

-mami-

-¿si Jokull?

-¿por qué papi ya no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo? ¿ya no me quiere?-dijo triste la pequeña pues ella al igual que Loki, sentía que su papi ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.

-no es eso cariño, tu padre ah estado muy ocupado últimamente-acariciando los cabellos negros de su hija-oye, ya compramos los regalos de navidad, cuando lleguemos a casa, se los enseñamos a tu padre y así pasamos un rato en familia, ¿ok?

-sip-Jokull volvió a sonreír para luego bajar del auto junto con varias bolsas en mano-ya quiero ir a ver a los abuelos y al tío Thor, hace tiempo que no los veo.

-yo también-ayudando a la pequeña con los obsequios.

Lo primero que hizo Jokull después de salir del elevador fue ir al estudio de papá y saludarle.

-¡papi!, ¡papi!-entró la pequeña corriendo dejo un momento las bolsas en el piso para poder abrazar a tony-ya llegamos

-que bueno mi pequeña-correspondiendo el abrazo ¿se divirtieron?

-sí y mucho.

-la verdad es que compramos mucho-entro Loki viendo feliz la escena.

-y ahorita ya quiero que veamos los regalos para envolverlos y adornarlos, compre mucho papel de regalo.

-hija lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, en esta fechas tengo más cosas que hacer-tratando de sonar lo mejor posible con su hija.

-pero…-desanimándose-encogí bonitos regalos, escogí un bonito vestido para la abuela Frigga y…

-¿la abuela?-dijo algo extrañado

-sí, para cuando vayamos a celebrar la navidad con los abuelos.-ahora esta vez tony le envió una mirada molesta a Loki, y este sin necesidad de palabras le contesto.

-hace tiempo que no veo a mi familia y como no fuimos en las vacaciones de verano a verles, sería muy especial que fueramos este 25 de diciembre.

-así que tú lo decidiste así nada mas-dijo esto de una manera engreída, Loki miro a su hija que los miraba nerviosa así que decidió apartarla de la posible discusión.

-Jokull, porque no vas a tu cuarto y sacas nuestras compras y el papel de regalo, en unos minutos te acompaño a decorarlos-sonriéndole para calmarla.

-si mami-la pequeña se fue rápido y los dejo solo.

-no tienes porque hablarme de esa manera, no hice nada malo.

-¿ah no? Tomaste una decisión apresurada sin preguntarme nada, y ahora alientas a la niña con falsas ilusiones de que vamos a salir.

-no son falsas, en verdad deseo que podamos ir con mis padres y mi hermano a pasar la navidad, Jokull también los extraña.

-escucha, no vamos a ir, estoy muy ocupado y…

-¡esa es siempre tu maldita excusa!-desesperándose-¡esa ah sido tu maldita excusa últimamente!-Loki grito desesperado llevando las manos a la cara-¿dónde está el esposo que cuando llegaba a casa pasaba tiempo conmigo y con su hija?

-estas exagerando por unas estúpidas vacaciones navideñas.

-es que ya no es solo eso, casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros, te has vuelto más distante y en las navidades lo eres más, el año pasado ni salimos, ni pasaste tiempo conmigo ni Jokull.

-¡y qué esperas que haga! ¡Toda esta enorme empresa la mantengo para darte a ti y a ella todos los lujos que se les antojen! ¡y tu vienes quejándote que no paso tiempo contigo!

-no te pido que dejes la empresa Stark por todo un año, un maldito día cada cierto tiempo te cuesta tanto.

-y para qué carajo quieres que salgamos justo ahora, que no piensas en mi, arriesgo tiempo y dinero, ni tu ni ella me harán ganar más, todo esto es para satisfacer sus caprichos.

-¡dinero! ¡¿Eso es lo único de valor para ti?! ¡También piensa en mi tony! Extraño a mi familia, casi no la veo, quería verlos ahora en navidad, los extraño mucho.

-no entiendo por qué quieres verlo, tu lo dijiste, eres adoptado ¡ni siquiera son tus verdaderos padres! ¡Thor no es tu hermano! ¡Odín no es tu padre! ¡Frigga no es tu madre! ¡Y tus verdaderos padres te quieren tanto que te alejaron lo más posible y si ahorita regresaron de seguro es porque solo se sintieron culpables! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera te quieren! ¡Ellos no son tus padres! ¡Entiéndelo tú no tienes!-grito tony mas que molesto, pero luego hubiese deseado quedarse mudo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Loki estaba callado, se quedo mirando a tony sorprendido, nunca pensó que fuese capaz de decirle tan hirientes palabras, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus blancas mejillas, pues más que el significado de las palabras, lo que más le dolía era que tony le hubiese dicho todo aquello. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, lo siguiente fue…

¡plaafff!

Tony no se dio cuenta cuando la mano de Loki se estrello contra su cara en una fuerte cachetada.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-terminando en llanto-¡eres un idiota! ¡No sé porque me case con alguien tan desagradable como tú!-

-Loki yo…-se llevo la mano a su mejilla donde había quedado la marca de los finos dedos de Loki, lo correcto y lo mejor hubiera sido disculparse, pero el orgullo le impedía decir aquellas dos pequeñas palabras que podrían curar cualquier cosa

-¿q… que?-esperando también mínimo una disculpa.

-… nada-

-eres un imbécil-Loki salió corriendo y fue con su hija, al llegar limpio las lagrimas queriendo ocultar lo que había pasado, pero sabía que sus gritos se habían oído, pero lo mejor era estar con su pequeña y al entrar a su cuarto encontró a Jokull acurrucada en una esquina de su cuarto llorando mientras abrazaba a su osito de peluche-cariño ¿Qué pasa?-abrazándole y sintiendo como las lagrimas amenazan para volver a salir.

-¡los oí a los dos! ¡Oí lo que papi dijo! ¡No le interesamos! Prefiere más su trabajo que a mí.

-no es cierto cariño, uno a veces dice cosas sin sentido, en una discusión-dejando cariñosos besos en la cabeza de Jokull para calmarla-tranquila nena, ya no llores… escucha, quiero que empaques tu ropa, toda la que puedas, vamos a ir a casa de los abuelos

-¡en serio!-levantándose ahora emocionada.

-sí, pero primero iremos a casa de mi amiga Sigyn, mañana saldremos temprano… sin tu padre, así que no le digas ¿sí?-sonriéndole

-sip-

-bien, entonces porque no comenzamos a adornar los regalos-ambos estuvieron todo el día en el cuarto de Jokull decorando con papel de regalo y moños de colores los regalos para la familia.

Mientras tanto, tony no podía dejar de sentir como un idiota, había sido tan insensible con Loki y Jokull, pero también tenían que entender, que no es no,

-tampoco Loki no debería exagerar tanto, por algo tan tonto como eso-tomando asiento en su escritorio y sin salir el resto del día, hasta que se fijo en el reloj de su laptop y noto que eran la 1:30 am ya era tarde, guardo todas sus cosas y salió, paso al cuarto de Jokull y en la cama estaba ella y Loki durmiendo, al parecer tony dormiría solo esta noche.

-Loki-susurro antes de quedarse dormido, el ama mucho a Jokull, era su hija, amor paternal, y ama a Loki con locura, lo deseaba para el resto de su vida, amor especial y en el fondo se lamentaba y se sentía idiota por lastimarlo de esa manera, tal vez mañana seria un mejor día.

La mañana empezaba, hoy era 23 de diciembre, nada importante para tony, se levanto cansado aun por la discusión de ayer, pero estaba dispuesto a calmar el asunto de una vez, tal vez si hablaba bien con Loki podrían olvidar el asunto y todo ello, si el problema era la compra de los regalos, él le pagaría lo que gasto, pero no irían a ningún lado. Camino hasta la habitación de Jokull y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, la cama estaba puesta, y el armario estaba abierto pero la mayoría de la ropa no estaba, volvió corriendo a su cuarto y reviso el armario, la mayoría de las pertenencias de Loki no estaban, lo que si noto, era una hojita en la mesita de noche que no había visto, la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Sabes más que nadie que te amo, te amor con todo mi ser, pero me enseñaron que el amor es de dos, y siento que últimamente yo soy el único que pone amor en nuestra relación, haz estado distante conmigo y Jokull, ella es tan pequeña, pero ella siente y con eso tiene suficiente para entender, yo jamás eh querido esto, jamás lo pensé, pero las circunstancias me obligan, esto me dolerá mucho, pero me dolerá mas pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que no respeta el amor que le doy, así que para no alargar mas esto, Anthony Stark, te pido el divorcio, sin ningún problema ni nada, solo el divorcio y la patria potestad de nuestra hija, espero que escojas lo mejor, estoy con mi amiga Sigyn, ya sabes donde vive, por si quieres hablar con Jokull, mañana nos iremos a Inglaterra para navidad, adiós tony, estos 3 últimos años fueron dolorosos, pero en si nuestros 7 años que llevamos de casado fueron especiales y nunca los olvidare, te ame, te amo y espero ya no amarte._

_Loki _

Una enorme ira le recorrió con cada palabra escrita, sus manos apretaban aquella pequeña hoja lo suficiente para romperla, pero no pudo, casi podía escuchar la voz de Loki cuando la leía, era patética, buscaba las palabras del hombre que amaba en una simple carta.

-esto no se va a quedar así-tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de Loki, este contesto-esto no se va a quedar así-dijo sin más.

-_tony, te pido el divorcio de la más tranquila manera, sin asuntos de dinero ni nada de eso, solo la patria potestad de Jokull._

-si eso es lo que quieres bien, pero te juro, que te arrepentirás el resto de tu miserable vida ¡sin mí no eres nada!

-_…_-un momento de silencio_-¿sin ti? Eh estado viviendo solo cuando no te conocí, yo mismo busque a mis padres biológicos, yo mismo conseguí triunfar en modelaje… yo fui el que te acepto en esa fiesta._

-no te necesito, hay mas modelos, iguales que tu, si contigo fue fácil, conseguir a Sif lo serás mas.

-_esa ya será tu decisión_-colgando.

-¿Loki? ¡Loki!-cerró su celular con fuerza, unas enormes ansias de gritar lo dominaban, pero intento guardas la calma.

El resto del día fue la misma rutina, solo que sin Loki ni Jokull, la mayor parte estuvo distraído, y al regresar a casa casi choca, estuvo mirando a todos lados, las calles adornadas para la festividad, las familias comprando los obsequios navideños, las parejas agarradas de las manos, unos muchachos se detuvieron debajo de un muérdago y se besaron, los niños corrían y jugaban, definitivamente estaba arto de esa fecha, al regresar lo único que ceno fue un vaso de leche y unas galletas, no tenia apetito, se mantuvo ocupando viendo televisión, hasta que dieron las 11:00pm, no tenia sueño, pero lo mejor era dormir para levantarse temprano mañana, se recostó en la cama, y cerró los ojos

-¿eh?-un extraño sonido de la siguiente habitación le llamo la atención, fue un golpe-mi imaginación-un intento más para dormir pero fue lo mismo-ok esto ya es extraño-se levanto decidido, hacia la puerta pero antes de tocarla esta se movió, como si alguien afuera, intentara abrirla, iba a intentarlo a otra vez, pero una fuerza extraño lo empujo hasta caer en el sillón que estaba del otro lado de su cuarto, ahora si estaba asustado, atrás de la puerta se asomaba un brillo verde extraño, un momento de silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro flotando la figura de un hombre joven pero de aspecto dañado y espeluznante ¡era un fantasma! pero aun así tony pudo reconocerlo-¿Clint Barton? ¿Eres tú?

-si-contesto como si nada.

-pero… pero ¿cómo? tu moriste hace 10 años.

-si, morí-tomando asiento en otro sillón frente a tony-pero daría lo que fuera por seguir vivo.

-aun así no se supone que tu deberías estar en el ci…

-¡cállate!-sonando amenazante-no digas cielo, es el último lugar donde estaré en esta maldita eternidad.

-¿por… por qué? Tú fuiste uno de los mejores empresarios que eh conocido, sabias convertir un dólar en 10 en solo un par de días y…

-¡eso no valía nada! Tenía una vida perfecta, si, tenía dinero y poder, pero termine perdiendo lo más importante, bruce, lo recuerdas.

-sí, era tu novio-

-el iba a tener nuestro bebe, estaba muy ocupado en la compañía, estaba en una junta muy importante, el llamo diciendo que tendría al bebe y que necesitaba que lo llevara, el apenas estaba aprendiendo a conducir, era de noche, le dije que estaba muy ocupada y le colgué, llamo al hospital pero fue lo mismo, intento conducir solo al hospital más cercano y fue cuando sucedió el accidente, el sobrevivió pero el bebe no, lo culpe de lo sucedido cuando todo fue mi culpa, se divorcio de mi, y desde entonces mi vida fue un infierno pero no comparado con esto.

-pero… y esas cosas-viendo las cadenas amarradas a Barton y a unos bloques de metal.

-son mis pecados y malas acciones que tendré que cargar por toda una eternidad… ahora, daría lo que fuera por, volver y arreglar todo, volver con bruce y ganarme su perdón, y esperar que vuelva a amarme… y ahora lo que me sucede, te sucederá a ti también.

-¿a mí? ¿Por qué? Yo…

-no trates de fingir que no sabes, tu más que nadie sabe tus errores, haz preferido vivir encerrado en tu empresa o en tu oficina, que pasar tu vida con tu familia, no tomas los sentimientos de tu esposo en cuenta ni la felicidad de tu hija, eso ya es mucho-tony pareció temeroso, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿ese sería su destino al morir?-sin embargo-hablo el fantasma-han decidido darte una oportunidad, hoy a media noche, vendrán tres espíritus, cada uno te mostrara partes de tu vida, examinaran tu alma, y si no ven nada en ti que valga la pena, este será tu destino-el fantasma salió corrió hacia la ventana y desapareció, tony corrió tras él y abajo en la calle oscura lo único que se distinguía eran mucho fantasmas lamentándose-el horror pudo más que él y cerro la ventana para luego volver a su cama, intento dormirse.

-solo fue mi imaginación-se repitió varias veces hasta quedarse dormido. Ya había pasado un rato cuando un ruido lo despertó esta vez de la puerta de su cuarto, tomo asiento en su cama, pero ya el ruido se detuvo, cuando se volteo para volver a acostarse, se asusto al ver a un hombre cercas de su cama, y del susto termino cayéndose al suelo.

-¡¿qui… quién diablos eres tú?!-el hombre era rubio de ojos azules y vestía una túnica blanca, estaba rodeado de una extraña luz dorada.

-¿no te avisaron de mí?-sonriendo-soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada, llámame Steve.

-¿Steve? Es un nombre muy común para ser de un espíritu-algo desconfiado de la presencia en su cuarto.

-¿Qué esperabas? Un nombre largo y extraño que ni siquiera puedas pronunciar, porque si lo tengo, pero por ahora dime Steve.

-bien, bien ¿y qué? ¿Me mostraras mi pasado?

-sip-extendiendo su mano-vamos y te mostrare tu pasado.

-yo ya se mi pasado

-pero nunca te has detenido a analizarlo

-… bien-tomando la mano del fantasma, que al hacer contacto-¡aahhh!-ambos atravesaron la pared a gran velocidad, tony cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya no estaban en Manhattan, estaban en un enorme campus y tony lo reconoció.

-¿te es familiar verdad?

-si-aun sorprendido-es el internado adonde fui cuando era niño.

-privado, elegante, muy costoso-sin dejar de sonreír, ambos veían a los niños que corrían por el campus con sus trineos de juguete afuera mientras esperaban a que sus padre vinieran por ellos para llevarlos a festejar la navidad en familia-todos se ven felices

-si-dijo con un toque de nostalgia.

-excepto uno-ambos desaparecieron del campus, y ahora estaban en una habitación muy grande y elegante, y la única persona que estaba ahí, era un niño que lloraba y miraba por la ventana-pobrecito, su padre le prometió que iría por él, y en el último momento le dijo que todo se había cancelado.

-me prometió que pasaríamos la Navidad en familia… solo nosotros dos, y me llamo diciendo que tenía que viajar por una junta de negocios y me dejo ahí-en su voz se podía sentir la ira y la tristeza.

-lo sé-sonando comprensivo. Ambos desaparecieron de ahí y ahora estaban en una funeraria, y ahí estaba un Tony de unos 17 años vestido de negro y con una expresión vacía y tranquila en su rostro-tu padre murió de un ataque al corazón, trabajaba tanto que ni se preocupaba por su salud.

-no sabía que tenía problemas cardiacos, mi padre a veces era un idiota.

-simplemente no veía muy bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ambos observaron lo que sucedía.

_-joven tony-se acerco un hombre de traje a tony-se reviso el testamento de su padre y le dejo absolutamente todo a usted, y como nuevo jefe de industrias Stark, es necesaria que empiece a trabajar pronto en el puesto de su padre._

_-lo hare después de la escuela, aun me faltan unos años._

_-tomando en cuenta que casi cumple 18 años, decidieron que usted tomara las decisiones que serían más conveniente para usted-entregándole el testamento en una carta-revíselo bien, hasta luego señor Anthony-retirandose._

_-hasta luego-dijo sin muchos ánimos, las demás personas ya se habían ido, solo quedo Tony, se acerco al ataúd posando su mano sobre la tapa-¿Por qué me dejaste?-un par de lagrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro, lagrimas de frustración, dolor y tristeza-¡¿Por qué me dejaste ahora?!-el pequeño sollozo se volvió un llanto desesperado mientras se recargaba en el ataúd._

-fue un fuerte golpe verdad-hablo el espíritu.

-uno de los peores-retirandose de esa parte. Ahora estaban en la oficina de industrias Stark, tony revisaba un par de documentos, cuando entro Clint Barton su compañero de negocios.

_-¿terminaste?_

_-justo ahora-contesto un Tony de unos 25 años-ya nos vamos al antro, tengo ganas de ir por una chicas… tal vez unos chicos también._

_-yo también, eh tenido la mira en uno que se supone que es médico, creo que se llama bruce. _

_-en ese caso ya vámonos-ambos amigos salieron, en su auto deportivo, ya era de noche, y llegaron a un club privado, primero bebieron varios tragos y luego se encontraban bailando con unas chicas sexis con vestidos ajustados. Que no tardaron en llevarlas al apartamento de Tony para una apasionada noche de sexo._

_-¡hey Tony! ¡Despierta!-tony estaba dormido y le costó mucho despertar, y al despertar vio a Clint que lo zarandeaba._

_-¿Qué… que paso?-llevándose las manos a la cabeza, que empezaba a dolerle._

_-lo de siempre bebimos, cogimos unas chicas… por cierto ya se fueron_

_-bien, no estaba de ánimos para sus posibles quejas, lamento que no hayas visto a bruce-notando algo desanimado a su amigo._

_-no importa, ya habrá otra vez… oye ¿qué es eso?-ambos fijaron su atención en una revista que no era de Tony._

_-debe de ser de la que se quedo conmigo-abriéndola-es de moda-siguió pasando las hojas viendo las sexis modelos, hasta que su atención paso a un modelo en especial, era un chico tenia cabello negro y largo, ojos verdes que no podían ser lentes de contacto, piel blanca y un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, estaba usando un corsé para modelar unas medias de rejilla en una posición muy sexi, siguió pasando las paginas y el modelos volvió a aparecer en otras tres páginas, en una usaba un traje empresarial, en otra un babydoll y el ultimas traje de baño-¿oye lo conoces? _

_-creo que sí, me parece que se llama Loki, es un modelo muy conocido en el mundo no me impresiona que aparezca ahí._

_-creo que empezare a leer revistas de moda._

-desde entonces empezaste a comprar muchas revistas en donde apareciera él, esa fue la primera vez que lo conociste.

-lo sé, muy hermoso y sexi-con una sonrisa.

-y esta ocasión fue cuando lo viste y hablaste con el por primera vez-la escena desapareció por otra, estaban en un enorme salón, había muchos empresarios y Tony conocía ese lugar a la perfección y más cuando se vio a sí mismo en una mesa junto con otros.

_-entonces así podremos aumentar nuestros ingresos en un 50%-hablo Clint, bebiendo una copa de champaña._

_-me parece bien-contesto un Tony de unos 29 años que sonreía, pero lego su atención se fue a alguien sentado en la barra-¡oye! ¡Que no ese es Loki!-mirando al pelinegro._

_-¡ah sí! Es cierto, el es hijo de Odín el jefe de las industrias Asgard, hijo adoptivo, y a el no le gusta que se metan con su hijo menor, así que te sugiero que no des ese paso._

_-amigo mío que es la vida sin riesgos-levantándose y dirigiéndose a Loki-oye, te han dicho que eres el modelo más sexi del mundo-el pelinegro se volteo dándole una mirada aburrida._

_-sí, y muchos-tratando de ignorarle._

_-no tienes muy buenos modales verdad._

_-y tú no tienes a alguien más a quien fastidiar verdad-Tony estaba sorprendido, nadie se le había negado así de esa manera-porque no te vas, que no captaste, no quiero nada contigo, mejor vete, si te ve mi padre coqueteando conmigo, te mata… literalmente._

_-bueno… eso no me interesa-tomando asiento al lado de Loki-¿puedo invitarte por lo menos un trago?_

_-eres un idiota._

_-lo sé-sonriendo, mientras poco a poco empezaban a platicar, Loki era muy interesante, y Loki tenía que admitir que Tony era muy atractivo._

-¡que romántico!-hablo el espíritu-en ese momento eras mejor

-muy hermoso para estar solo, el era muy diferente, nadie jamás le había dicho que no a mis propuestas, sí que lo amo.

-y porque no se lo demuestras, como lo hiciste aquí-ahora estaban en una elegante sala de una mansión, tony estaba ahí después de un año saliendo con Loki. Un año en que fueron acosados por reporteros y paparazzi sacando fotos de ellos para revistas que tenían como título "empresario multimillonario tony Stark saliendo con el modelo mundialmente famoso, Loki Laufeyson" y tony decidió terminar su noviazgo para algo mejor, ahora se encontraban en la mansión de los padres de Loki, ahí estaban tanto sus padres adoptivos como bilógicos y su hermano.

_-escuchen-hablo tony tomando la atención de todos-señores eh estado saliendo con su hijo un buen tiempo y prometí que lo trataría y lo cuidaría bien y ahora…- poniéndose de rodillas frente a Loki-Loki_

_-Tony…-un poco nervioso._

_-Loki Laufeyson, el más hermoso, inteligente y especial chico que eh conocido y el único, sé que esto suena algo copiado pero es la verdad, me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo y ser mi esposo…_

_-¡sí!-Loki no dudo, se lanzo emocionado a los brazos de Stark, luego tony sin soltar a Loki se dirigió con la familia de Loki._

_-se que a veces eh dado la impresión de que no merezco a su hijo y…_

_-no digas mas-interrumpió Odín-tienes razón, pero también has mostrado que te interesa en verdad Loki._

_-y con eso estamos seguros de que te me mereces a nuestro hijo-completo Frigga, muy feliz._

_-¿y ustedes?-mirando a Laufey y Farbauti._

_-Loki-hablo Laufey mirando a su hijo-se que no hemos estado el tiempo necesario contigo, pero sigues siendo mi hijo y te quiero mucho, y si él es la persona con la que quieres estar, lo acepto y te deseo lo mejor._

_-hijo-continuo Farbauti-te queremos y aceptamos todo lo que decidas, claro que aceptamos su compromiso. _

_-gracias mamá, gracias papá y tu Thor._

_-Loki, eres mi hermanito y siempre te eh protegido mucho, pero ahora tu puedes hacerlo, admito que no me cae muy bien tony…_

_-gracias por la sinceridad-interrumpió Tony_

_-como sea, Loki te quiero y deseo que seas feliz-y con la aceptación de su familia se casaron, en la boda Loki uso un precioso vestido… por capricho de Tony y después fue el "acepto" y el beso que los uniría por el resto de su vida._

-no te mientas Tony, ese momento fue muy especial y aun así lo has olvidado-hablo el espíritu.

-si lo hice-bajando la mirada.

-al igual que esto-aparecieron ahora en el pent-house de tony, se veía a Tony correr a la sala a gran velocidad, encontrado a Loki en el sofá con una hoja en su mano.

_-¡estás bien! ¡Que dijo la doctora! ¡¿Es algo grave?! ¡Que tienes!-Loki se había sentido últimamente mal, y fue con el doctor y al regresar llamo a tony diciendo que era una emergencia._

_-no es malo, es algo maravilloso-con una sonrisa, entregándole la hoja a Tony, este la leyó detenidamente y cuando termino se formo una mueca de sorpresa en su rosto-estas tu…_

_-asi es… voy a tener un bebe-acercando a tony para darle un suave beso-vamos a tener un bebe-_

_-nuestro bebe-ambos se abrazaron con cariño._

-ya no le muestras tanto ese cariño.

-yo…

-ni te vez tan feliz como aquí-una habitación blanca una ventana abierta dejando entrar una suave luz, en la cama estaba Loki sentado con un pequeño bulto en brazos cubierto por una mantita rosa

_-es tan hermosa como tu-dijo Tony abrazando a su Loki._

_-es nuestra pequeña-la bebe era pequeña, tenía apenas un mechoncito de cabellos negro y sus ojitos eran verdes y brillante como los de Loki _

_-¿Cómo se va llamar?_

_-mmm… Jokull, me gusta Jokull_

_-entonces se llamara Jokull, nuestra Jokull-un beso de alegría y amor._

-qué hermoso, me impresiona lo atento y amoroso que eras en ese entonces con tu familia.

-eh estado ocupado-

-sí, lo suficiente como para faltar al cumpleaños de tu hija-ahora estaban en la oficina de Tony, este estaba en su escritorio y Loki estaba enfrente de el, muy molesto.

_-¿Cómo es que faltaste este día?_

_-Loki por favor, tenía una junta importante para el bien de la empresa._

_-hoy era el cumpleaños 4 de Jokull como pudiste no venir le prometiste que vendrías, y cuando no llegaste se decepciono, tarde en hacer que dejara de llorar y ahora está dormida._

_-escucha, se lo compensare, le regalare algo mañana. Además saldré la siguiente semana a España por unos negocios le traeré aparte un recuerdo de ahí, te tendrá aquí, no me extrañara mucho_

_-ella solo quería que estuvieras ahí… y yo también, además no te dije nada porque estuve esperando que me dijeras algo, pero al parecer también se te olvido otra cosa-Tony se quedo pensando en que se olvidaría pero no se acordaba de nada-nuestro aniversario Tony, al parecer también se te olvido-ahora Tony si parecía preocupado._

_-oh Loki, yo… eh… no te preocupes también te traerá algo, yo… yo… vi unas preciosas prendas de la moda europea que te quedarían precioso y… y un collar de diamantes que de seguro…_

_-tony, yo solo deseaba que estuvieras conmigo, solo eso-yéndose dejando a Tony solo, Loki se fue a su habitación, recostándose en la cama cubriéndose su rostro con ambas manos llorando suavemente-tony… ¿Por qué ya no estás conmigo?_

-has abandonado mucho a tu familia.

-tenía mis razones, ellos deben entender-ambos desparecieron para volver al cuarto de Tony.

-ellos te extrañan, pero al parecer tu no a ellos-Steve se acerco a Tony y su rostro cambio al del padre de tony, luego al de Loki y por ultimo al de Jokull cada vez mas y mas rápido, Tony ya no aguanto más.

-¡basta!-tony tomo el extintor que estaba en la habitación y apuntó a Steve la nieve empezó a salir cubriendo a Steve, al apagarlo el espíritu ya no estaba, Tony se quedo solo, pensando en su pasado y en el daño que le había causado a su familia, en verdad ¿había cometido tantos errores?-Loki… Jokull… yo… no se qué decir-Tony volvió a recostarse tratando inútilmente de convencerse de que todo fue un sueño, pero él en fondo sabía que no lo fue.

* * *

Alexalu: aquí les tengo un nuevo fic, navideño planeo terminarlo para navidad, léanlo y por favor comenten, ese sería mi regalo de navidad, mis regalos de navidad.

Loki: no le den nada, se ah portado muy mal.

Alexalu: ¡solo un poquito!

Loki: secuestrarme y obligarme a aparecer aquí, no es algo bueno.

Alexalu: no exageres.

Jokull: ¿mami que hacemos aquí?

Loki: ¡Jokull! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Jokull: la tía alexalu me trajo aquí.

Loki: ¡oye!

Alexalu: la traje para que no te quejaras tanto, bueno publico plissss, déjenme reviews, por favorcito, yo los quiero, y recuerden "FIC POR FIC" ya sabes que parejas me gustan, y yo les puedo hacer fic de las parejas que les gusten, mi correo está en mi perfil


End file.
